Conventionally, an imaging performed by a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus, it is known that a ghosting artifact may arise in an image depending on an imaging method. For example, in an imaging using Echo Planar Imaging (EPI), it is known that, since alternating lines of k-space are collected with alternating gradient readout polarity, a ghosting artifact called Nyquist ghost may arise due to error that occurs between echo signals corresponding to the even lines and echo signals corresponding to the odd lines.